


【星云铁】

by SUN03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, GB, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Summary: 格式错的话麻烦评论指正orzzzzz感觉这辈子都学不会用凹三了





	【星云铁】

ABO/暂时标记/病弱铁/GB/无感情向慈善帮助

正文：

当那股熟悉的热流窜过后颈时，托尼正在修缮飞船的动力系统。

托尼没有精力去计算他可悲的太空漂流日期，日益缺少的水和氧气无时无刻不在提醒他— —不出意外的，他忘记了自己的发情期。

我操他妈的耶稣基督。

托尼想。然后后颈的肌肉开始小幅度痉挛，熟悉的热度像潮湿的舌舔过他的全身，卷走了四肢所有的力气，绵软的手腕让扳手掉在地上，发出沉重的闷响。他能感受到一股酥麻的痒意顺着尾椎骨爬上后颈，后穴开始不由自主的绞紧，一小股温热黏稠的水液渐渐分泌，顺着股缝往下渗透。

再次的。我操他妈的耶稣基督啊。

托尼近乎惶恐的捂住屁股，他已经能感受到那水液浸透了内裤，指尖能碰到涓涓的湿意。而最让他绝望的是越来越近的脚步声，星云显然听到了这不正常的响动，正在往这边赶来。

“斯塔克？出了什么事吗？”  
星云的声音顺着腔壁由远及近，这个寡言干练的姑娘音色紧绷，而淡淡飘来的、强势辛辣的、独属于alpha的信息素让omega没能压住喉咙里无措的喘息，他大睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，汗滴已经浸湿了额发，四肢酥软的半坐在地上，后穴一股一股的溢出水液，那几乎打湿了地板。

托尼大口的喘息着，眼神惊慌。高热的情欲几乎烧坏他的脑子，在想出一个合适的理由推脱之前，星云已经推开了舱门，黑曜石一般暗沉的眼睛怔愣的盯着他，从潮红的面庞到湿透的底裤，而omega在这样侵略性的目光下颤栗，他没法预料星云下一步的举动— —她是个好姑娘，是笨拙善良的小狗狗，可不可否认她也是个冷硬的成熟alpha— —这也就代表着，倘若下一秒星云扒下他的裤子，他只会婊子一样的遵从本能的扭动自己流水湿软的屁股。

他— —无能为力，也无处可逃。

“...你从没表明过自己是个omega。”女alpha非常有礼的驻足在门口，眉头扭在一起，竟然还算得上冷静：“斯塔克，你不必担心我会被引诱发情，萨诺斯在这方面对我和姐姐下了很大功夫训练。事实上，除了一点信息素外泄，我不会有任何不理性冲动。”

托尼已经有些迷糊了，眼圈泛着红的把自己缩成一团，腻人的信息素粘稠的填满整个屋子。他眨了眨眼，又缓慢的抬起头，吐息柔软而湿润。慢慢的，他几乎是一团浆糊的脑子终于理解了星云的意思，这让他因为紧张而绷紧的腰部肌肉像一摊水一样松软下来。他知道星云没必要骗他。

又坐在地上缓了一会儿，托尼能感受到第一股热潮期即将褪去，而第二次情欲会汹涌百倍。他必须在中间这可怜的一段时间内思考好接下来的打算。

“...帮帮我，蓝妹妹。”  
托尼踌躇着小声说，语调嘶哑而破碎。“我没法就这样度过发情期，omega的热潮会丧失太多水分，我们没那么多水供我补充。”

“我有一管抑制剂，但那不够我撑过去。我想拜托你— —”

“我想拜托你临时标记我。”

托尼羞怯无力的哽了一下，他觉得事情不该是这样。可能托尼斯塔克总有这样一种魔力，他善于搞砸所有事情，并把身边所有人拖进泥沼。包括他凶狠的小狗狗，他的蓝妹妹。

星云静静的盯着他，歪着脑袋。“可以。”她干脆的应允，眼睛泛着无机质的光泽。“如果这能让你好过一点。”

omega艰难的撑起自己，睫毛湿漉漉的颤抖，他轻轻侧过头，把洁白的后颈暴露出来，精巧的腺体散发出浓郁的求欢气味。  
“谢谢。”托尼轻声说，他用尽全力才挤出了一个轻松的微笑。“抑制剂在外套口袋里，它能减短我的热潮期时长— —”

星云依言从他的外套里找出了那管抑制剂，浅蓝色的液体折射出金属光泽。

“现在？”星云扬起那玻璃管问道。

“不，等到第二次热潮结束再说。如果运气好，我或许就不用忍受第三次热潮了。”托尼小口的喘着气，“可以开始了吗？”

星云从不是个多话的人，她只是点了点头，然后精确的释放了自己的信息素。剂量控制的适中，不会过于浓郁让男人加倍情热，而是能很好的安抚omega。锋利阴冷的金属味道像铺天盖地的密网把托尼包裹起来，与甜腻的信息素交缠混杂，让托尼关不紧嘴巴里潮湿的呻吟。

星云俯下身，顺着男人的手臂轻柔的安抚，长时间的饥饿让omega脆弱又消瘦，皮肤紧致却透着病态的苍白。女alpha没法控制心中生理性的怜惜和保护欲，可最终她只是掰过了omega的脖颈，让腺体暴露在她的视线下，并伸出舌尖试探性的在腺体周围舔抵打转，那引的omega一阵带着哭腔的痉挛，男人无力的挣扎起来，暖棕色的眼睛满溢水光。

“拜托— —呃...”托尼小声而迷茫的叹息，他费力的弓起腰，然后扒下自己的裤子，两根手指毫不受阻的插进冒水的穴口，过电般的刺激让omega无声的喘息。

星云还是没能忍住喉咙的干哑。她是个alpha，哪怕忍耐力绝佳也不代表她对发情的omega毫无感觉。更何况托尼斯塔克，这个棕发小个子有着漂亮的脸蛋和绝佳的魅力，他是个尤物。

女alpha愤怒的咕哝一声，她也伸出手指摸到omega湿软流水的屁股上，两瓣肥厚的臀肉上沾满粘稠水渍，手指几乎是毫无阻力的进入了那潮湿温软的穴内，细腻的肠肉绞紧了她，男人为突如其来的刺激浑身发颤，喉咙里只剩哽咽的气音，双眼无神的涣散着。

手指富有技巧性的扣挖，星云终于找到了肠壁上微微凸起的那一点，指尖转着圈的搔刮挤压，这让肠肉更加不知足的吸附她的手指，棕发omega整个人都在激烈的痉挛，发出虚弱又色情的啜泣，眼泪让睫毛变成一缕一缕的，在那张消瘦的面庞上显得格外瞩目。

“我快— —哈，到了，就现在— —”星云勉强在一连串嘶哑的呻吟里找到omega的话语，她思考了一会儿，然后猛然加快玩弄前列腺的速度，舌尖毫不犹豫的舔抵着脆弱的腺体，尖利的齿尖划过皮肤，像是掩盖暴烈的最后一次柔情。随即牙齿咬穿了腺体，血腥味和甜腻的信息素同时在星云口腔里炸开，锋利冷硬的alpha气味被注入血液，过分的刺激让托尼半张着嘴，一句话也说不出，只有后穴激烈的痉挛，连续的喷出好几股情液，一直无人照料的阴茎也可怜兮兮的冒出白浊，星星点点落在地板上。

omega显然还沉浸在高潮的余律里，浑身酥软而腿根颤抖，星云最后在后穴浅浅的抽插两下，就把自己的手指拔了出来，那上边已经沾满了omega亮晶晶的淫液。没在多做停顿，星云动作干脆的把抑制剂打进omega的腺体中，这又引得托尼再次呻吟起来，红肿的腺体散落着针孔和带血的牙印，看起来颇为可怜。

很长一段时间，船舱里只有托尼渐渐平息的喘息。没有人说话。

“你感觉还好吗？”星云冷静的问，她把自己的外套解下来盖在omega身上。临时标记能持续两个星期，而适当的alpha信息素对刚被标记的omega有好处。

“...还不赖。”托尼困倦的说，他本就身体虚弱，发情期和激烈的高潮带走了太多体力。他现在非常想休息。

星云又替他拉了拉衣服，然后打横把托尼抱了起来，这让omega下意识的挣扎，有点惊慌的看着女alpha。

“这是— —做什么？”

“你该休息会儿。躺在你湿漉漉的地  
体液里可不是好选择，脆弱的中庭人。”星云口气硬邦邦的回答，这让托尼有点忍不住微笑起来。

“谢谢，蓝妹妹。”omega在被放到床上时轻轻的道了谢，随即把自己蜷缩成一团— —他真的累极了，却依旧口吻含糊的小声说：“别担心，我们会得救的。相信托尼斯塔克准没错。”

星云表情渐渐柔和下来，她为omega关上舱门时微不可查的点点头。

“当然。”


End file.
